Do You Know?
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: To celebrate Amaimon's 16th birthday Mephisto takes Amaimon on a surprise trip which turns out to be a week's stay at a cabin/lodge. Alone, but together, they discover each other's feelings. A present to all who follow, favorite and simply enjoy the Mephimon pairing!


_So this i_ _s my fir_ _st lemon. I love these two of all my pairings, this is also a Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas present! Thanks to all who follow and everything! Anyways... I'm really tired of the lack of good sex between my OTP so... WARNING contains Incest, Underage, and most obvious... SEX!_

"I miss him." The demon thought to himself, his hand moving faster. "I want him to be here." He thought to himself again, over and over again the same thought and the same feelings. He bit his lip, a bit of blood trickling down his lip. It was quickly washed away by the scalding water running down his entire slender form. The boy was leaning over a bit, having found himself overcome in desire the more he thought of him... He could only imagine how nice it would be to have him do this instead... Suddenly the movement became faster and less even. That thought made the sensation intensify. The shuddering demon than clutched his free hand over his mouth to hide his loud moan as he released.

As soon as he was done and regained control over his mind and body, he turned the burning water off. The boy grabbed a green towel next to the shower and threw it over himself, quickly drying his green hair with the matching towel. He felt disgusting.

"Amaimon! Hurry up!" He heard a shout from beyond the locked bathroom door. That's right, they're supposed to go out tonight... It was to celebrate the fact that Amaimon had turned 16. Or rather 1,1016... With a bit of rushed movement, the demon pulled on his usual attire, and exited the steamy room.

"I swear," Mephisto remarked as he waved his hand to get the steam away from him, "Only you can make such a cloud of steam... How hot of a shower are you taking?" Amaimon merely shrugged, it didn't really matter. After all, Mephisto was rich. "Whatever... More importantly, you should be wearing something special. Here!" The taller demon snapped his fingers and made a tuxedo appear. Amaimon looked appalled, his blue eyes staring straight at the clothes.

"Are you serious?" The younger snapped, looking at the suit in annoyance.

"Actually I am. You could at least act like a gentleman." Mephisto said as he pushed the pile of clothing into Amaimon's arms. "Now go change, our reservation is on a schedule."

Against his will, Amaimon went back into the bathroom to change. He struggled to get the clothes to fit properly, the intial shirt was a bit too loose. The pants were snug, but not in a bad way. In the back of his mind he wondered if Mephisto would prefer the way he looked in something like this over his normal outfit... The coat was a bit too tight, but finally he stepped out. Mephisto gave a smile and then held up something else. A tie.

"Perfect! Now for the finishing touch!" With an excited look, he swung the silky fabric around Amaimon's neck and fixed it under the collar of the black coat. The boy looked bored, but on the inside he felt his body temperature rise. Every time he even gets close... As Mephisto was looking down and knotting the tie, the demon just stared up at him. The fabric gave a slight swishing sound as the tie was finished, and the green-haired male dropped his gaze. "Alright, now let's go." He stepped away and headed towards the door.

"So where are we eating?" Amaimon finally asked, his mind buzzing with the urgency to get on a normal topic. Mephisto opened the door and placed his top hat on his head,

"That's more like my little brother, I was starting to get concerned." He laughed, and then said, "I'm glad you asked. However, it's a surprise." Amaimon just blinked, he was confused. It wasn't common for them to go some place without Amaimon knowing. Now he was intrigued.

"Fine, don't tell me." The shorter demon remarked, walking closer to the door. But he leaned a bit closer to Mephisto, "I expect something good then." He then began walking down the hall. Inside he was wondering how he had just done that. Was that flirting? Could it be considered flirting?

"There's no need to be so hot and cold, Amaimon!" The elder shouted from the other direction. Hot and cold? What kind of phrase was that?

When they finally went outside, Amaimon was glad that the limo was warmed up. It was late fall, early winter, and the breeze could freeze you in place. Quickly getting in, the younger curled up a bit in the seat. Mephisto got in a few seconds later, looking unscathed. That just pissed Amaimon off.

"Why aren't you cold?" He growled, his body shivering, but luckily his teeth weren't chattering. Mephisto gave him a side glance,

"I wore something called a coat. They're designed to keep you warm." The voice was mocking. Another thing to piss him off. "Maybe you should've brought one?" Amaimon looked away and out the window.

"No, I'm fine." Then he felt Mephisto lean over and grab him. "What are you-?" Mephisto just smiled and wrapped his coat and body around him. Amaimon couldn't hide the blush that ran over his face. Suddenly, he wasn't quite so cold. In fact, it was a bit warm.

The car drove on, as if on an endless path. Amaimon felt like falling asleep, sitting on Mephisto's lap with the coat around him acting like a blanket. The purple-haired man hadn't said anything since those first remarks. He was glancing out the window, and as Amaimon's eyes glanced to his face, he noticed his brother had a similar tired look.

"How far away from this surprise are we?" The green-haired brother asked after a long moment. The other looked a bit surprised at this, and then smiled.

"I thought you were asleep. I don't think it's much longer." Amaimon shifted away from Mephisto.

"As if I could sleep near you..." He muttered, blushing again as he thought of that situation. Mephisto gave a laugh, as if he thought it was also ridiculous.

"I doubt that, you almost feel asleep just now." The younger demon paused for a second, and then looked back at his brother.  
"What if I had fallen asleep?" The green-eyed demon peered over at his brother, a faint hint of something unknown in his eyes.

"I guess I would've had to reschedule." Amaimon narrowed his eyes a bit, not in an angry way, but in a thinking manor.

"You wouldn't try and wake me up first?" Mephisto shook his head,

"Of course not, you're amazingly grumpy when you wake up." Amaimon couldn't deny that.

"I guess so." He said, dropping the subject and turning to look out his window. However, he felt the older demon stare on his back for a while after.

Finally after an awkward, tiring and gruelling car ride, there was a squeak of brakes and a stop. The two males looked at each other before realizing that they must be at their destination. Mephisto and Amaimon got out at the same time, looking towards the place they'd stopped at.

"This isn't exactly what I was expecting..." Amaimon said lowly as he stared at the surprisingly large cabin in front of him. Mephisto gave a 'tsk' and shook his head,

"You of all people should be able to appreciate this place." Amaimon had to give him that. It was surrounded by a dense forest, and the lodge was big... What he had meant is that it wasn't what he had expected...

"I never said that I didn't appreciate it. But wait... What did I need to wear this tuxedo for! I should've known that you weren't going to take me somewhere to eat!" Mephisto gave a chuckle and then turned,

"Well, anything for a reason for you to dress up. This is still a celebration for you're 16th birthday. Besides, who said that you weren't going to get anything to eat?" Amaimon frowned,

"What? You want me to eat something cheap?"

"No! I have hired chef remember?"

"Oh, well let's go in. I'm cold."

"Of course!" The two entered the wooden building and Amaimon couldn't help but let his mouth open a bit as he stared at the tall ceilings. There were so many little decorations, whether it was in the luxury wood itself or in the precious lodge styled decor. "Impressive isn't it?" The older demon said, seeing his brother's face.

"How did I not know about this place...?" The green-haired boy muttered, looking at Mephisto a bit suspiciously.

"Can't you just appreciate it? Besides, we're going to be here for a week!"

"WHAT?!" There was obvious shock in the usually dull and emotionless Amaimon. Mephisto smirked in amusement,

"As if I would endure a long drive just to spent a couple of hours here..." He mused as he went over a wood table next to a burning fireplace. He leaned down and elegantly picked up a cup of tea. "I figured it would be a nice break. For me mostly..." He added.

"Why not just spent a few days? I mean, a week is a long time, brother." The older male slumped on the leather couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Come sit, Amaimon. Don't ask so many questions and just relax. That's what this is all about." Mildly irritated, the younger demon sat next to Mephisto. "I thought this would be a good time to just spend time together. I know you miss me when I leave for work." The blue eyed one blinked and glanced over to his brother, a faint blush on his face. Mephisto was sitting there totally relaxed. His eyes were even closed.

"Maybe I don't want to relax." Amaimon said quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest. It was a bit uncomfortable in the suit, but not impossible.

"...If that's the case then maybe we outta go to the hot tub and sauna. Oh wait, that's relaxing too. Nevermind." Amaimon flinched, how dare he say that! Of all things Amaimon missed out on, this was one he wasn't going to miss.

"I would like that more than this." The boy growled, unable to contain the spike of anger that rose up in him. Mephisto suddenly sat up, almost making the shorter demon jump as he sat his cup on the table, steam still rising from the liquid inside.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said, a grin now on his joyful face as he snatched Amaimon's arm and brought him down a narrow hallway. The demon ran his long claws over the wall as he was dragged along, the smell of wood and something like cinnamon hung in the air. It was sweet and natural, the best type of smell.

Taking a deep breath Amaimon found that he was no longer being dragged. Mephisto was tapping his chin with his long fingers, he also had sharp nails, but they were shorter than Amaimon's.

"What's the holdup?" He asked, looking up at his brother to see that there was actually a faint blush on his face... Or was that his imagination...?

"Sorry, c'mon!" He said suddenly snatching Amaimon's arm and opening the door to the left, instead of the one that they had been standing in front of. Mephisto figured he'd take advantage of this stay... Why bother using the private change room when he could just use the public one? Besides, he wanted to see his little brother, all grown up, naked.

"Where's the privacy?" The younger demon snapped as soon as the door closed behind Mephisto.

"Shy much?" The purple-haired one remarked as he began undressing, starting with his shoes.

"I'm not shy... I just don't want to be naked around you!" Amaimon snapped, his face turning red. Mephisto stood up and began taking off his upper clothing.

"Well, it's not like I'm looking. Besides, we're both males." Mephisto turned his head towards Amaimon, who had hesitantly sat down and began untying his boots.

"I swear, if you say anything..." The younger brother said with a threatening tone, kicking the untied boots off. In reality, his entire body had become a sparking mess of anticipation.

"I have no need to judge, besides, you're only 16." Mephisto said, a slight dagger to his tone. He was shirtless now and turned away as he began working on his pants. Amaimon was staring, his blush getting darker. Finally, he put his hand on the side of his face so that he couldn't see Mephisto.

"Whatever, you can go when you're done I'll be out shortly." The green-haired boy heard the sound of the pant button hit the floor, followed by a softer sound, then the sound of a towel getting snatched.

"Yup, see you." He paused, and turned back to Amaimon, who was just covering his eyes at this point. "You really are modest. Don't keep me waiting." He said and left, closing the door behind him.

"This cannot be happening..." The demon whispered under his breath, this whole ordeal left him feeling too hot and too flustered... He reached up and began pulling the black coat off, but it was sticking to him. "This goddamn thing!" He roared, and pulled harder on it.

"Oh! I almost forgot-" Mephisto said, suddenly having popped back in. Amaimon turned, his hands gripped on the shirt that he was obviously having trouble with. "I suppose I can help you out with that... And sorry about that being too tight..." Before Amaimon could snap that he wanted no help, Mephisto was tugging on the black piece of clothing too.

"Ow! You're pulling too hard!" Amaimon snarled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"How did you get this on!" Mephisto snapped, pulling harder until- RIP.

"..." The two stood there looking at the piece of the suit that the older one had just ripped right off. After a long silence of staring at the tattered chunk, Mephisto tossed it away.

"That makes things easier." Suddenly he grabbed onto other parts of the suit and began ripping them right off.

"You can't rip my clothes off!" Amaimon shouted, before suddenly realizing how arousing that thought was. Oh, that's right... There was an erection too. "Okay! I think I have this covered!" Amaimon dismissed, but it already seemed to be too late. When Mephisto stopped, Amaimon realized he was indeed, half naked.

"Sorry, I guess I thought I was just trying to help..." Again, his face was a faint pink color. This time Amaimon knew it wasn't him imagining it. "Bye!" He said, suddenly disappearing again. The younger demon blinked.

"What just happened?" He even said it. Finally, Amaimon sat back and quickly ripped off any remaining clothes. The rush of being naked and Mephisto was pretty impressive. Then, he realized that he couldn't bring himself to do this. Not here. "Gah!" He whispered and cursed as he snatched a towel and only hoped that the heat under his skin would die off.

With a hesitant pull, Amaimon opened the door to the hot tub and sauna. Cautiously leaning forward, the boy creeped forward. Where's Mephisto? He thought, looking to the left and to the right.

"BOO!" Amaimon didn't even flinch,

"There you are, so how does this work?" Amaimon said, despite the look of disappointment on Mephisto's face, his response was still full of usual happiness.

"Well the sauna is separate from the hot tub, so we have the hot tub in this room." Mephisto said, and then pointed to a glass door to the left. "The sauna is in that room. Hot tub first?" Mephisto said, whipping his towel off.

"No... Um, yes. Sorry." Amaimon said, secretly drooling that his beloved brother was naked, but totally not ready to actually take off his own towel.

"In we go!" Mephisto said, reaching down and twisting the towel off of Amaimon's waist while spontaneously pushing him into the water. There was a cry of surprise followed by a loud plush of water as the younger demon went into the hot water face first. Mephisto merely laughed, then tossed Amaimon's towel and jumped in as well.

"You bastard!" Amaimon hissed as he resurfaced and spat water out of his mouth. Mephisto merely smirked,

"You'll have to get me back." Amaimon narrowed his eyes, the challenge was accepted. Now that World War III had started, nothing was safe. Water was flying everywhere as were many various pool toys. Despite the fact it was a hot tub, it was the size of a pool, because Mephisto is rich. Amaimon forgot about that nasty feeling trying to show and found himself enjoying this brutal playtime. After they both were exhausted and the room was an absolute mess, Mephisto turned to Amaimon.

"I wish this water was cold." Amaimon said, lying on his back in the water. Feeling fairly comfortable at this point was a very good thing, but, Amaimon didn't really care either.

"Time for the sauna, eh?" Mephisto responded, swimming over to him and whacking a few remaining pool toys out of the way.

"Sure." Amaimon said, too tired to disagree. Mephisto reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"Get up then!" He pulled and finally Amaimon sat up. They stared at each other. The two were equally flushed from the heat and the game they had played. Not to mention they were both wet, dripping wet. The two turned red and quickly got out.

"It's late. Let's call it a day." Amaimon said, slightly flustered.

"Okay, I was thinking the same thing." Mephisto muttered, looking equally flustered.

Going back into that room was strange, suddenly that feeling of naked awkwardness came about the blue-eyed boy again. He covered up and began quickly putting on some of the night clothes that had provided for them. Mephisto said nothing, doing the same as the younger demon. However, Amaimon stopped for a moment as soon as his boxers were on and turned to Mephisto...

"I'm... Glad that this is my surprise. Don't think that I'm not... Grateful." Amaimon said, feeling strangely sorry. Mephisto turned and gave a truly happy smile, but he also moved closer and then... He hugged Amaimon. Well that made things extremely awkward, but Amaimon put his arms around his brother.

"I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself. I thought this would make you happy. I know that I don't spend enough time with you, and... I don't care for Rin as much as I do you." Amaimon wondered in the back of his mind if that was a form of confession, but either way, it made Amaimon's heart pound.

"Yeah, I hate Rin." The green-haired boy said, a small smile on his normally indifferent face. Mephisto then leaned a bit closer,

"I don't want you to have to keep any secrets from me." He whispered, making the shorter demon blush and shiver. "How about during this week we learn a new game?" He said, his hands suddenly by the other's hips. "After all, my little brother is usually such a good boy..." Mephisto purred, his hand now running up his sides.

"H-How?" Amaimon gasped out, his eyes wide and his whole face brick red. Mephisto leaned back, letting his hands move up to the sides of his face.

"I was 16 once too." Amaimon flushed harder, since when had the air become almost suffocatingly hot?

"You were 16 16 years ago..." Mephisto leaned forward and kissed the shorter one's neck. "It's good that you know math. Yes, I'm 32. But do you think that I don't know what it's like to be in the prime of your sexual life?" Amaimon gave a slight moan from the kiss, which was only broken when Mephisto needed to speak. "So why don't you let me go ahead and teach you, hm?" Mephisto said with a slight chuckle, "Who would've thought you'd be so horny." The shorter demon was now panting, since when had this happened? Why? All he knew was that he was wiling to let Mephisto do anything to him.

"F-Fine... Just shut up and start." Amaimon said between rough breaths. Mephisto grabbed the younger demon and kissed him, using his hands to push Amaimon onto on of the benches for people to sit on.

"I want to hear you, Amaimon." Mephisto said, his voice becoming a bit deeper, it seemed that this would be a good time to point out that Amaimon knew as well.

"You seem to like this too... Ahh..." The boy said breathlessly as hands moved gently across his skin. Mephisto gave a large smirk.

"There's no hiding anymore right? If I want to make you scream and cum... I'll have to make you." Amaimon could've lost it from just those words, but of course Mephisto had to touch him still.

"What if... Mmm... I do something... Ahh... to stop you..." Amaimon tried to speak, but at this point he didn't know why he bothered. Mephisto's hands had taken away the boxers and his hand was now pumping quickly on the younger boy's erection.

"But you don't want me to stop... That's why I'm doing this to you. Doesn't it feel so good, little brother? I'll take good care of you... I'll make sure that you cum every night from me touching you." Finally, the shorter brother felt himself totally loosing it. If one had ever felt arousal, it wasn't quite the same as this. His dick throbbed and he was crying out in desperation. His legs were shaking and his hips were starting to meet with Mephisto's hand. "You're so desperate for this. It's okay, because I'll help you. You won't have to be alone and do it to yourself in the shower." Amaimon gave a loud gasp,

"You... Hah... Knew about... Aahh! That...?" The younger struggled to say, the coil in his lower half so close to just snapping and bursting into pure bliss. Mephisto wasn't helping, his hand was only moving faster and faster with each passing second,

"Maybe I can hear when you moan in there..." Mephisto said with a smirk, Amaimon groaned and looked up at his brother with his eyes clouded in desperate lust. "Since you're about to cum, look at me. I want you to think of this from now on when you masterbate. My fingers, not yours." Mephisto spoke softly, moving his arm around the boy as he climaxed. Amaimon's back arched and he screamed in ecstasy, coating his brother's fingers in his cum.

 _Well here's to hoping all the lemons I've read have improved this. Thanks for embarrassing the shit outta these two!_


End file.
